Conversa no quadro:Questionário da Pérola/@comment-177.197.109.206-20161112171601/@comment-179.98.125.224-20161119121003
Jake the Dad escreveu: Sim, Rede Brasil, confundi. E, sinceramente, como quer que eu entenda se o que escreve parece Cifra de César? =Um Cartoon Network sem graça, desleixado e preguiçoso= Por Matheus Sousa em 17/02/2015 às 18:01Tweet Home / LiveToon /Animação /Especiais =Turner e o descompromisso com a DC no Cartoon Network Brasil= Por Matheus Sousa em 29/04/2016 às 17:45Tweet http://anmtv.xpg.uol.com.br/wp-content/uploads/liga-da-justica-2.jpg Divulgação. © Warner Bros. Apesar de comemorar sua liderança sendo mais uma vez o canal mais assistido da TV por assinatura em todos os países da América Latina, entre o público mais velho e infantil nos primeiros meses de 2016, vem se tornando curioso e, cada vez mais evidente, o descompromisso com o sinal brasileiro do Cartoon Network se comparado a outros na região. A Turner parece querer “proteger” seus fãs no Brasil, ignorando completamente conteúdos de ação (sim, retomarei este assunto), restringindo a exibição de filmes e séries com tal temática de modo cada vez mais explícito. Enquanto o Disney XD explora em abundância animações e filmes live-action da Marvel, promovendo-a ainda mais entre as crianças, o Cartoon Network simplesmente ignora a DC. É lamentável que em um momento tão importante para a Time Warner, com Batman vs Superman: A Origem da Justiça, seu principal canal infantil não tenha dado qualquer apoio para com o longa. Esta semana no DXD tivemos e teremos Homem de Ferro 3, Capitão América, especiais com animações da Marvel. Sim, o CN é líder independentemente de contar ou não com as séries da DC, isso é fato, e também sem animes. Mas porque apenas o público brasileiro deve ser privado? Os mais de 8 milhões de ingressos vendidos para BvS apenas confirmam a popularidade dos personagens da editora no país. Há poucas semanas a programação do Cartoon Network México sofreu uma série de mudanças em determinados horários, com o retorno de animações e veiculação de produções da DC noCine Cartoon. Até ai, tudo bem, mas acontece que as exibições destes filmes são realizadas apenas nos dias de quarta-feira, quando o bloco não é transmitido no Brasil. Até o mês de junho, o CN México exibirá títulos como Superman/Batman: Inimigos Públicos,Liga da Justiça: Crise em Duas Terras, Lanterna Verde (as duas animações), Batman – A Máscara do Fantasma (1993) entre outros. Lembrando: todos, somente, às quartas-feiras. Curioso não? E o motivo é simples: se programados em uma terça, quinta, ou domingo por exemplo, o mesmo teria de ser veiculado em toda a América Latina (alterar para um único país seria destacar: pra vocês não), o que pode desagradar. Não é nenhum pouco estranho — ou melhor, espantoso — irem ao ar sempre num único dia da semana, quando não é passado no Brasil? Tá, outros países também ficaram sem estas produções, mas, lembra quando disse que alterar para um único país é destacar que para vocês não? BINGO! Pra nós é assim. Conforme já dito pela Turner, o CN brasileiro é o que mais detém retorno financeiro, e a exposição de conteúdos “inadequados” poderiam causar complicações entre patrocinadores (os pais ficam em segundo plano), que sentiriam incômodo veicular seus produtos em atrações taxadas como violentas demais, nos tempos modernos. Porém, isto pouco importa se a ação for “paga”, afinal de contas, Max Steel é saudável. Entretanto não apenas a ação se porta de modo contrário no canal, o Cartoon Network deixou de ter qualquer compromisso com seus telespectadores. Filmes são cancelados de última hora (Scooby-Doo! Estrela do Circo), inéditos lançados na programação sem aviso, episódios de séries são ignorados (Pokémon XY no passado; Digimon Fusion em junho) e agora, a censura ataca de modo diferente, ao invés de corte de cena, nada melhor como abafar o som dos personagens completamente. Esplêndido, ninguém vai perceber. Infelizmente tenho a plena convicção que tal opinião, correspondente a de muitos mais, se quer será levada em consideração pelo Cartoon Network. Afinal, temos internet, opções em outros canais para estes conteúdos, DVDs e por aí vai. No entanto, se um canal se porta desta maneira para com 1, entre 1000 pessoas que assistem a programação, mesmo que ocasionalmente, a diferença lá na frente será muito grande. Não foi assim que o CN caiu num limbo “inexplicável” anos atrás? Sendo esta queda responsável pela, primeira vez, que a opinião do público (de todos!) fosse levada em consideração e mudanças de agrado coletivo aplicadas. Para o futuro, apenas mais do mesmo. O público já deixou de ser prioridade. Notícias Relacionadas Não há notícias relacionadas. *Leonardo Sasaki é por isso q eu queria muito que a turner tivesse “coragem” de lançar por aqui o toonami channel onde poderia exibir as animações de ação da DC, animes etc coisas pro público mais velho, já que o CN praticamente desistiu e a turner por aqui nunca teve um canal assim, desde que o CN começou a querer agradar o “público discovery kids” já que o boomerang nao fede nem cheira já que é praticamente uma cópia do CN com uns desenhos que ele nao quer mais exibir, é como CARTOON NETWORK PLUS, OU 2, OU MAX SEI LÁ o tooncast fica só nos clássicos(muitas vezes nem clássicos já que pokemon passa temporadas atuais que nem precisa se passar) enfim enquanto algo como toonami nao vier por aqui, nao vai rolar nada disso **João Carlos eu lembro que pro algum motivo inexplicavel na epoca que pokemon passava na rede tv o CN reprisou pokemon,pois eu lembro de assistir um episodio totalmente filler de pokemon master quest lá (essa temporada nao passou na rede tv) mas foi a unica vez que algo legal como isso foi feito pelo CN… ***Celso Na verdade a Rede TV! exibiu “Master Quest” mas até certo ponto. Faltava, o quê, 12 episódios para concluir a saga? Uma pena não ter visto as temporadas “Advanced” e “Desafio Avançado” na TV Aberta. ****João Carlos eu vi essas temporadas,pelo menos parte delas,na rede tv e na tv globinho (sim,lá passou pokemon) mas na tv globinho eu era muiio pequeno e nao entendia nada de pokemon,sabia o nome de uns 6 *****Celso A RedeTV! moscou demais ao não adquirir as temporadas “Advanced”, “Advanced Challenge” e “Sinnoh Victors League” de Pokémon e deu uma baita mancada ao não pegar Yu-Gi-Oh! ou mesmo as duas primeiras temporadas de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Essas mancadas são tudo reflexo de uma emissora que não sabia o que estava fazendo, mesmo com a melhor das intenções. *****João Carlos na verdade todas essas coisas (menos yugioh) que ela nao comprou era porque os direitos ainda estavam com a globo *Louiz Por isso eu deixei de assistir esse canal de merd@ a muito tempo. O pior é que ainda tem mongol que defende esse canal ou que fala que esse canal tá melhor do que antes. Aff! ¬¬ **ARTURNOs Tem gente que e bem cega quando assina tv por assinatura e já achar que a CN e foda e sempre foi. só espera um ano que esse pessoal iludido muda de opinião bem rápido. **Yhan Haha tem um carinha aqui na ANMTV que defende a CN até os dentes, da última vez que falei sobre os defeitos da CN ele veio louco defendendo… Não sei como são tão cegos assim para não ver os defeitos… ***Micael Okamura Pior é molequinho que diz que a gente que tá velho por não respeitar o Cartoon atual, porra, vê a quantidade de desenhos do Cartoon no passado e a qualidade deles, e vê os de hoje? Será que nós estamos mesmo velhos? ****Yhan Velho eu posso até estar, mas será mesmo que esse é o problema? Eu vejo diversos tipos de gêneros de animes… Eu re-assisto alguns desenhos antigos da CN, eu ainda adoro assistir coragem o cão covarde, entre vários outras animações antigas da CN, sempre acho divertido (e até mesmo agora entendo melhor umas piadas que na época não entendia)… e os desenhos de hoje eu não aguento assistir nem 30min, sempre mudo o canal, acho os desenhos muito bobinhos… Compara as meninas super poderosas nova com as antigas, não tem nem comparação, o antigo é bem melhor, única coisa que gostei do novo é a abertura… nem a dublagem ficou decente… E se fosse apenas as animações, a programação e a organização da CN também está uma bagunça…. *Twero Olha, eu sei que isso não pe desculpa, e sinceramente acredito que o CN Brasileiro devia mostrar mais das animações da DC, mas creio que a promoção do Batman vs Superman não tenha vindo por causa da classificação indicativa do filme ter batido nos 12 anos, que ao meu entendimento é o limite máximo do público alvo do CN. Daí pegaria muito mal para eles fazer propaganda frenética da DC para um filme que supostamente não é adequado para as crianças menores. Mas, como falei, isso é balela: cadê os conteúdos mais adultos dos horários nobres? Adult Swim faz uma falta inacreditável! E as animações da DC são o OURO da casa! Não mostrar isso é passar rasteira em si mesmo. **jaiden shiba Ninguém liga tanto assim para classificação indicativa , os filmes de Iron Man e Capitão América são PG-13 mas passam no canal da Disney porque são basicamente filmes para todas as idades mesmo que as regras obriguem essa classificação. O problema de BVS não é a classificação ma http://anmtv.xpg.uol.com.br/cartoon-network-sem-graca-desleixado-preguicoso/cartoon-network-11/ Divulgação. © Turner Se você é um daqueles que ainda tem esperanças de um Cartoon Network melhor no futuro, continue a sonhar e não prossiga com a leitura, mas se você é daqueles, assim como eu, que já tem a plena convicção de que isto não vai acontecer, tome continuidade com este artigo. Programação Basta olhar para a programação e ver que ela é montada de qualquer forma. Parece que o Cartoon Network deixou de se importar em criar uma grade variada para o público, preocupando-se apenas em entupi-la com shows como Hora de Aventura, Apenas um Show e O Incrível Mundo de Gumball para vender cotas de patrocínio ao mercado publicitário. Infelizmente esta é a dura realidade, que ganha forças graças ao público, que não tem culpa, mas incentiva que o canal continue a se portar desta maneira. Temos um prime time congelado há três anos. Piada. O CN demonstra ter medo de inovar, pois isto pode não agradar os pais super protetores e tais mudanças influenciarão em seu caixa no final do mês. Triste ver a DC ser ignorada, enquanto a Marvel se expande pelos canais infantis da Disney. Um canal descompromissado Pokémon The Series: XY estreia em março, porém o Cartoon Network pode mudar a data de estreia simplesmente por “birra”. Parece que eles não lembram que sua programação porca e presunçosa está sendo paga para ser assistida, e que os pagantes ao menos deveriam ter o direito de serem respeitados. Assim, o público ficará a ver navios e na esperança da nova temporada estrear no dia seguinte, ou depois, e depois. Isto não acontece com as pérolas do canal. Interessante ressaltar que o anime já foi um dos carros-chefes da grade, mas agora não significa nada. Na verdade passa a impressão que nada do passado importa mais ao Cartoon Network. Ah, antes que esqueça: Pokémon só permanece na programação para que os fãs não perturbem o canal com a saída de mais uma produção do gênero e devido ao fato de seus produtos terem um retorno considerável. A grande dúvida é: se a série um dia acabar, ficaremos sem nada? Votatoon Um dos blocos mais antigos do canal, o Votatoon parcialmente não existe mais. O CN não quer expor seus shows de ação no espaço, reduzindo-o para apenas uma hora de duração (18h-19h). As disputas? As mesmas de sempre. Não existe emoção. Mas afinal, qual emoção hoje em dia existe por lá? Outro dado a ser ressaltado é sobre a forma de votação. O canal é acusado pelo público de manipular os resultados e colocar apenas aquilo que quer, tal como seu antigo slogan (a gente faz o que quer). Um dos casos mais polêmicos aconteceu anos atrás quando Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Naruto disputavam. CDZ vencia com uma margem gigantesca de votos, mas no fim, Naruto foi exibido. Estranho não? Especiais Não há nada de especial em assistir os mesmos episódios das mesmas atrações, exibidas a exaustão na programação, em um espaço na grade dito como “especial”. Trata-se apenas de uma estratégia de marketing para vender ao mercado publicitário, enquanto o público é suprimido por mais e mais reprises. O público infantil, ou no caso, aquela faixa etária que o canal é voltada é tão bitolado assim a ponto de aceitar isso? Sem dúvida. Nem aquele que poderia ter sido um marco, seu aniversário, foi de fato, celebrado. Triste. Cine Cartoon Apesar de a Warner ter um dos maiores acervos do mundo, a lista de filmes do canal encolheu e sempre vemos apenas os mesmos. Aos que não sabem, o Cine Cartoon é exibido normalmente às quartas na América Latina, e já se tornou praticamente um dia exclusivo para filmes de ação. Nos dá a impressão que os diretores querem privar o Brasil deste tipo de conteúdo, já que, por aqui, violência não vende. Apenas se for sob o selo Mattel. Max Steel não deixa mentir. Grade diferenciada Apostar em grades diferenciadas é a nova forma de trabalho atual da direção do Cartoon Network. No Brasil ela é de um jeito, na Argentina de outro e por aí vai. Falando da nossa, desde que o canal se viu obrigado a aceitar as cotas da Ancine, produzindo atrações locais, as coisas mudaram um pouco, mas não quer dizer que para melhor. É interessante ver animações brasileiras sendo exibidas, mas a maioria parece algo mais do mesmo. A primeira animação original feita por ele na região, Irmão do Jorel, conquistou parte do público e pode ser considerado o começo de alguma coisa positiva. Quem sabe a abertura de uma futura filial do Cartoon Network Studios ou investimentos maiores em novas produções brasileiras de modo que sejam transmitidas a nível internacional? Saindo da animação e passando para live actions, este é um campo onde o canal jamais deveria tentar entrar. A CQ – Confusões ao Quadrado conquistou fãs e teve quem gostasse da série, mas a grande maioria rejeitou, especialmente nos países hispânicos, que a consideram como uma “novela de comédia adolescente da Televisa”, já que conta com produção da emissora mexicana. Depois desta experiência, o CN insistiu com a fórmula, agora no Brasil com seu “Experimentos Extraordinários” (alguém realmente copia as ideias em casa?), mas é algo que não tem a cara do canal, apesar de sua direção dizer o contrário. Uma coisa é certa: apostar somente em animações originais brasileiras deveria ser a prioridade e só. Live actions num canal que já foi considerado “a casa dos desenhos animados” é algo que nunca vai funcionar. Nem mesmo nos EUA isso deu certo, por que aqui seria o contrário? O mesmo podemos dizer sobre a exibição de filmes no Cine Cartoon. Será que falta opções de longas animados na hora de adquirir de alguma distribuidora? Não há o menor sentido em colocar filmes como Senhor dos Anéis ou Harry Potter, ai vão dizer: “Ah, mas é cara do canal”, não é. Canais de filmes existem para isso, um de animações deveria ser só de animações e ponto. Apesar dos pesares, nossa grade ainda é considerada pelos vizinhos latinos como a melhor entre todos os sinais. Dizem ser equilibrada enquanto a deles é lotada de reprises. Talvez o que mude é que a nossa tem um pouco mais de controle na hora de reprisar o mesmo, não? Comunicação O assinante entrar em contato com o Cartoon Network é uma missão quase impossível. É mais fácil conseguir fazer contato extraterrestre do que com a gerência atual do canal. O CN criou seu “universo particular”, onde a opinião do público pouco importa, sendo a sua única e irreversível. O curioso é que antigamente o canal dava respostas através de seu email de contato de uma forma contida, mas era ainda mais falante em seu email de contato para o público latino. Quem enviava perguntas sobre estreias obtinha respostas e até mesmo sobre aquisições. Naruto, por exemplo, chegou a ter novos episódios confirmados em trocas de emails feita entre telespectadores e o canal. O que mais confundia é que enquanto por aqui o CN custava a se pronunciar, fazia isso com facilidade em seu email de contato hispânico, algo que nos dias de hoje sequer acontece. Censura Uma verdade inconveniente e até então absurda, e fica ainda pior quando sabemos de coisas como cortes em Apenas um Show, Hora de Aventura e Ben 10. Qual o sentido? Porque censurar suas próprias produções se nos EUA são exibidas na íntegra? Lá as leis em torno de conteúdos na TV aberta e paga são um pouco mais rígidas, mas o que é censurado aqui é permitido lá. Qual o critério disso então? As nossas crianças são tão sensíveis assim e as dos EUA não? O mais chocante é que antigamente, o CN americano tinha o hábito de censurar algumas atrações, especialmente animes, e hoje em dia esse papel ficou para a filial Latina. Realmente não dá para entender. E os animes? Cada vez mais o mercado de animes, ao menos via streaming, se expande para o Brasil e América Latina, mas qual a posição do CN? De total indiferença. Até tinha esperanças de ver umCDZ: Ômega da vida no canal, mas agora, sei que é impossível. Por não ser de totalmente violento, este, assim como alguns outros títulos poderiam chegar à programação, apenas para acalmar o público inconformado com seus novos rumos. Mas tome nota: a série provavelmente ia ser tratada de qualquer maneira, não recebendo destaque e sofrendo com mudanças de horário, cancelamentos de última hora. É, pensando bem, melhor nem ser adquirido. Essa é a postura atual em relação aos animes, nem mesmo o Toonami, sonho de consumo dos brasileiros, merece ser cogitado por aqui. Bloco com animações japonesas a partir das 16h? Nunca mais. Elas são consideradas violentas, passam valores negativos as crianças e o mais importante: os pais vão reclamar. Aliás, desde quando os pais tem tanto poder de voz a ponto de influenciarem o que um canal infantil exibe? Isso é TV por assinatura, nem horário delimitado pela classificação indicativa é obrigatório, mas é estranhamente levado em consideração por quase todos os canais fechados. É possível sim ver uma série como Samurai X nas tarde de um canal, isso não é proibido. O problema é o canal achar que aquilo vai “chocar” seus telespectadores. O que vemos atualmente é um canal voltado para crianças de uma determinada faixa etária de adolescentes, o resto não importa. Se você não tem entre 8 e 12 anos, esqueça o Cartoon Network, ele não liga para sua audiência. E o fato de não ligar já está, aos poucos, refletindo em seu Ibope entre o público que foi deixado de lado. Não clamo por animes no Cartoon Network, até porquê eles não são o foco do canal e muito menos seria o fim do problema. Se fossem, muitos canais que os transmitiam não teriam se “perdido” por aí. O que peço, é que o canal pare de se achar um Disney Channel e Discovery Kids. Não produza bizarrices como A CQ – Confusões ao Quadrado. Pare de se infantilizar assim. Você não precisa estar no topo e ao mesmo tempo no buraco. Acredito que só quando surgir um concorrente a altura esta situação vai mudar. O streaming está em nossa porta e cada dia crescendo mais e mais, os canais infantis deveriam pensar em tratar melhor seus fiéis telespectadores, nem todo primeiro lugar de audiência dura para sempre. Notícias Relacionadas Não há notícias relacionadas. *cecil O mais chocante é que antigamente, o CN americano tinha o hábito de censurar algumas atrações, especialmente animes, e hoje em dia esse papel ficou para a filial Latina. Realmente não dá para entender. aí já foi equivoco,é só ver a situação do Toonami lá que tá quase saindo do ar por exibir animes censurados **Matheus Sousa Não há censura elevada nas séries de anime do Toonami, o que há (se houver), são edições mínimas. Nem todo anime passa por isso como Naruto Shippuden e Cowboy. Acontece que os americanos possuem outros meios de ver anime, não esperam até altas horas por um novo episódio. Fora que, o motivo dele estar sofrendo como está acontecendo é a baixa audiência, não tem nada haver com cortes. ***Rodrigo de Sousa Disse tudo Matheus Sousa,cartoon parece nem ser o mesmo canal,aos poucos vai acontecendo com ele o que aconteceu com o boomerang ficar em último lugar na TV por assinatura e aí vão ser obrigados a se inovarem,quem sabe,agora ao descaso dos desenhos clássicos e de animes de sucesso como Pokémon nem sequer divulgam mais os novos episódios ,e quanto a responderem nossos e-mails nos ignoram pois acreditem se quiser o cartoon nem sequer nos responde mas até o próprio Ash me respondeu acreditem se quiserem ,no caso o Fábio Lucindo dublador do Ash,mas o cartoon nem se pronuncia uma falta de respeito já uma vez até mandei uma sugestão de grade de programações fiquei noites fazendo pra eles me dizerem que a proposta do cartoon mudou que agora a nova “geração ” aprova esta nova programação…será,óbvio que não VC já disse tudo.. **Nickolas Quem censurava nos EUA não era o CN e sim a 4Kids e a VIZ Media. ***Caio o cartoon deixou de ser o que era antes e estragou totalmente a programação isso é culpa da mudança do diretor se nao tivesse mudado e deixado o antigo q era um expert em organizar a programação com desenhos de qualquer tipo de genero esse sim era o cartoon q conhecia mas agora esse canal nao vale mais porcaria nenhuma. se pokemon fosse vendido por completo pro tooncast e o Cartoon fecha-se as portas de vez e sumi-se da tv paga nao me faria falta nenhuma pq ja to cansado de pagar pra ver uma programação porca e ridicula com so 3 desenhos a semana inteira. **Agnaldo O Toonami não está saindo do ar. Segundo Jason DeMarco em uma entrevista transmitida pelo podcast no site Anime News Network, a intenção dos produtores do bloco sempre foi que o Toonami tivesse apenas cerca de três horas de duração e somente com estreias. A decisão de extendê-lo foi do próprio canal, assim como a de encurtá-lo, assim ele disse. Ele falou que entendia que os fãs ficaram preocupados, mas também explicou que a audiência dos programas do bloco na madrugada estava mesmo muito baixa, principalmente por ter sido composta por apenas reprises. Reprisadas e repisadas quase a exaustão, o que cansaria qualquer bloco, na verdade. Então o que ficou foi o “filet mignon” do bloco mesmo, composto quase que totalmente por estreias com apenas Deadman Wonderland como reprise, mas como ele mesmo explicou, esta série estava fora do ar por dois anos, por isso tava valendo a volta dele. E ele confirmou também que os executivos do canal disseram a ele que o Toonami não vai sair do ar enquanto o bloco continuar a dar boa audiência. Sobre censura, consegui descobrir que Kill la Kill sofreu mesmo algumas pequenas edições. Mas pelo que entendi, grande parte dos animes teria sido exibido na íntegra mesmo, na forma uncut, como Shingeki no Kyoujin e Hellsing Ultimate. E se existem censuras, o motivo seria a regulação da própria tv americana porque, mesmo que o bloco seja exibido em horário avançado, existem regras sobre o que se pode ou não ser exibido. Ou seja, a censura acontece quando for algo que o CN não teria condições de driblar mesmo. Então a maioria das séries apresentadas no Toonami estariam indo ao ar sem censura. Mas é verdade que editam aberturas e encerramentos algumas vezes para “se encaixarem no horário” e para sobrar tempo e espaço para os patrocinadores do bloco. *Carlos Matéria interessante. É triste ver o que o Cartoon Network faz com os seus telespectadores hoje em dia. Mais triste ainda saber que reclamação alguma irá causar mudanças, pelo visto. *DOM-IURI FALO TUDO CARA! NUNCA VI UM CANAL FAZER TANTAS REPRISES QUE DROGA MESMO EIN? CARA O MEU SONHO É QUE UM DIA O DISNEY XD ADQUIRA OS DIREITOS DO POKEMON. POR QUE PARECE QUE EM OUTROS PAISES COMO NA ESPANHA O DISNEY XD NÃO ESPERA UM ANO E MEIO PARA ESTREIAR UMA NOVA TEMPORADA QUANDO O CN AMERICANO ESTREIA UMA TEMPORADA EM MENOS DE 2 MESES ESSA MESMA TEMPORADA JA ESTA DANDO DO DISNEY XD ESPANHOL. MAIS INFELIZMENTE O POKEMON ESTA SOBRE O DIREITO DE UM CANAL SEM CRIATIVIDADE E QUE NÃO DA VALOR PARA A SERIE AO PONTO DE ADIAR A ESTREIA SEM AVISO PREVIO MAIS ESSA É A NOSSA REALIDADE INFELIZMENTE :( *Thyalison O CN pra min ja acabou.algum tempo *planetplay Serio mesmo,quando leio essas coisas me dá vontade de chorar,lembro da epoca que ficava 24h só no CN,assistindo:mega xlr,samurai jack,as,toonami,a vaca e o frango,dexter e varios outros é incrivel como esse canal mudou. vc deixara saudades antiga CN *vinicius delacierra Matheus tá de parabéns pela matéria A partir de Março O CN Argentino terá sua própria programação já deram uma olhada Quero ser em claro PROGRAMAÇÃO : reprises reprises comédia o dia inteiro por mais que eu adoro Gumball não vou querer que exibem todo hora as madrugadas e tardes deviam encher de desenhos de ação nunca vai acontecer… DESCOMPROMISSADO : desde sua decadência pagos por isso é merecemos respeito VOTATOON: desde 2012 virou essa bagunça era melhor deixar extinto do que essa porcaria hoje em dia ESPECIAIS : pra mim não teve nenhum especial e um lixo háhá disfarçado CENSURA: que assistiu Naruto e Billy e Mandy na infância e nem por isso são influenciados Animes:Nunca mais veremos um Ninja Loiro ou Guku nas telas Brasileiras do CN Cine Cartoon se ver o acervo de filmes que já passaram pelo bloco e triste ver Harry Potter no Bloco Experimentos : aquilo e um lixo Brasileiro se quiser ensinar uma experiência ( coisa que aquela M#$@* não faz ) fica com um monte de enredo fútil Então é isso é minha opinião enquanto continuar assim vamos ter que procurar outros CN talvez a do México ou Argentina mas essa é a dura realidade do nosso CN. **planetplay esses dias eu vi dragon ball kai no votatoon ._. ***Matheus Sousa Faz muito tempo que passou. E do que adianta passar, o CN só exibia o último episódio do anime. Parece que faz questão de enjoar o público. ****planetplay Sim,sempre era o penultimo e ultimo episodio eu acho que foi aqui que eu vi que a band estava negociando dbkai ***vinicius delacierra Aparecia no Votatoon mas encurtaram o bloco pra evitar a série mas Fin e Jake são um bom exemplo SQN *Léwow Um dos melhores textos que eu já li exatamente a minha opiniao ta horrível o cn do jeito que ta tanto que sonic boom, a sombra do batman nem sequer foi anunciado pra chegar aqui pq devem ta achando “violento” demais, o cn só quer saber das mesmas coisas não dá pra assistir nem 5 minutos hj em dia lá o q antes dava pra assisti praticamente 24h por dia, animes? Eu num acredito mais é ridícula a programação eu prefiro ver outros canais pq o cn nao dá é horrivel **jonhy haverá uma animação do sonic boom? ***joão ja tem,so que não estreio na america latina ainda ***Guilherme N vai Estrear na CN Em Sim do Canal Gloob AFFFF *Thyalison O CN pra min ja morreu.algum tempo traz nunca pensei que diria isso,ja faz duas semanas que não vejo o CN simplesmente ja era pra min…sabe! tudo que queria ver e audiência do CN lá em baixo,pra ver se eles toma juízo **Thyalison Ah não deixaria de falar: Muito boa a matéria. ***fabricio verdade o cn ja era estou de LUTO eu vejo apenas o que sobrou dele no canal tooncast que passa suas series antigas tenho esperança de que animes que passavam no antigo bloco caleidoscopio passe no tooncast o anime dragon ball ja passa neste canal . **bruno Fui parando aos poucos até uns 3 anos quando parei de vez de ver o Cartoon Network, fico triste e com raiva do que fizeram com o canal que fez a minha infância, sempre digo que fui criado pela televisão e o Cartoon foi minha segunda mãe. *avatar Sério da aquela merda e Titio avô umas 5 hrs por dia, a Warner tem um acervo imenso de filmes bons principalmente da DC, no meu PC já baixei uns 13 filmes da liga da justiça e do Batman não é possível que eles não tem vergonha de por uma grade de programação ridícula como essa. *Bonnibel Peebles Falou tudo! o Cartoon Network BR não liga para os seus telespectadores antigos. triste… **Bonnibel Peebles Além disso, em relação as censuras, no SBT Hora de Aventura é exibido quase sem nenhuma censura, dificilmente eles censuram algo. E olha que no SBT a classificação estava livre, e ele é uma TV aberta! revoltante… sem contar as outras animações também. E o que dizer dessa grade entupida de reprises? -_- ***GustavoH Essa eu tenho que ver para crer ‘-‘ *LTF Z Por cara, eu acho que o conteúdo da Cartoon (por ser proveniente da Waner) é muito bom, mas de nada adianta qualidade sem um bom aproveitamento. #DCeMarvelnoDX *Gabriel Guedes Eu concordo plenamente mas ainda tenho um carinho especial pelo canal,msm que eu queiea deicha-lo de lado totalmente eu não consiguirei,pelo menos não agora pq eu vou querer conferir as novas animações e os novos ep dos seus originais,bem como as nobas sagas de Pokemon,eu não posso falar mto pq só tenho o CN a 4 anos,mas já consegui perceber o quanto o canal decaiu desde que o assisti pela primeira vez,o pior pea mim são as reprises,eu me contentaria com uma grade que conseguisse combinar bem os clássicos com os atuais e os desenhos de ação.Aliás tocando no Cine Cartoon,já faz um tempão que não vejo o bloco e ele não vai durar mto mais não já até tairaram ele do horário nobre para coloxar a reprise dos ep inéditos de segunda… **Matheus ´Minha situação é a mesma da sua. Lembra, ainda em 2011, como o canal era legal? ***Marcos Então cara, eu tenho Cartoon Network desde quando eu tinha uns 3 anos (2002) e lembro muito bem como o Canal era maravilhoso mano… a programação era tão boa que mantia você grudado na frente da tv o dia todo (Hehehe), era uma delicia ficar na frente da TV assistindo os clássicos do Cartoon, Toonami e os desenhos do Adult Swim…Até mesmo no passado eles transmitiam reprises, porém não era á exaustão e havia muitas novidades. Em 2011 o Canal ja tava bem ruim cara, porém ainda tinha séries de ação , tinha uns animes pra salvar o publico que curte, podemos dizer que o respeito da parte dos administradores do Cartoon ja tava indo pro saco, entretanto ainda existia entende ? Agora não… Ta horrivel esse Canal !!! Não consigo assistir nem 5 minutos disso ! Realmente, muito lamentável o rumo que esse canal seguiu ! ****Matheus Você pode acompanhar a melhor fase do CN. Eu não. Realmente acredito que ele era na sua “era de ouro” ainda melhor que o CN de 2011. Mas, note que em 2011 tínhamos uma programação bastante variada e maratonas mais diversificadas (ao contrário do que temos hoje, que só foca em quatro animações). Lembra que até mais propagandas relacionadas à programação do canal nós tínhamos naquele ano, hoje, só por um golpe de sorte dá para saber se é estreia ou não (MAS, TAMBÉM, NÃO HÁ NADA PARA ANUNCIAR). O Cartoon Network em 2011 ainda era bem agradável para assistir, mas nos anos seguintes, foi perdendo aquela fórmula interessante e se tornando desleixado com chamadas de séries, comerciais próprios, vinhetas, e com o mais importante, A PROGRAMAÇÃO! *****Marcos Exatamente !!! *jaiden chiba Anos 60- Zoran, o Oitavo Homem, Às do espaço , National Kid , Ultraman. Anos 70- Speed Racer, A Princesa e o Cavaleiro, Fantomas, Super Dinamo, O Judoca, Pinochio, Ultraseven, Robô Gigante, Ultraseven. Anos 80- Patrulha Estelar, Don Dracula, Pirata do Espaço, Robotech, Pequeno Principe, Zillion ,Spectreman, Jaspion, Changeman, Flashman, Jiraya (Metal Hero ). Anos 90- Saint Seiya, Street Fighter Victory, Shurato, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, Rayearth, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Quest – Fly, Kamen Rider Black, Winspector, Power Rangers ( fez muitos interessados em heróis japoneses). 2000- Dragon Ball Z, Bucky, Tenchi Muyo, Pokemon, Digimon, Sakura Card Captors, Ultraman Tiga , Beyblade, Yugi Oh, Shaman King, As Super Gatinhas, Samurai X, Inuyasha, Astro Boy, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Bleach e Bakugan. Não é uma lista completa , mas já mostra que é besteira tentar a importância dos heróis japoneses na história da tv brasileira , e que é ridículo tantos maiores de 30 anos terem paranóia com o estilo japonês e aceitarem melhor Wolverine como herói dos filhos pequenos **Dark Cloud X Você quiz dizer apagar a importância das séries japonesas de nossa história televisiva, né?…O fato é que é os pais preferem deixar os filhos diante de um tablet, um smartphone,etc e deixarem que o governo faça o controle pelos mesmos…com censuras,etc…Off.: Acho gozado certos grupos religiosos que criticam games, animes, mangas e afins e no entanto, fazem desenhos, revistas,etc que seguem o mesmo estilo vide a Tv Sec21, Tv Aparecida,etc… *brokulis Sério que uma crítica desse tipo está sendo publicada por vocês? Que negocio mais estranho. Assumindo que não está marcado como crítica ou opinião, venho a crer que é um consenso por todo o ANMTV, não é? Bem, vamos aos fatos: É verdade que ela é repetitiva, MUITO repetitiva, mas sendo um canal por assinatura eu esperava que isso fosse claro pois a grande maioria deles faz isso desde o surgimento da TV paga. A 15 anos atrás eles já faziam isso e ninguém reclama pois “ainn minha infanssiam”. A diferença era que antigamente a variedade de programas era um pouco maior, tendo em vista que era o inicio do canal. Hoje se eu não me engano eles se baseiam em Hora de Aventura, Regular Show, MAD, Clarence, Steven Universe, Gumball e Uncle Grandpa que são SETE animações diferentes. Parece repetido mas sete animações diferentes não é pouca coisa. Sim, a grade parece bastante fixa, repetitiva e tudo mais porém, é assim que TV a cabo funciona Concordo com seu ponto de Pokémon, porém lembre-se que não existe necessidade para eles de carinho com o anime tendo em vista sua decaída com o tempo. Outro ponto que tocou foi nas produções nacionais. Afinal, pra que criar um live-action? Eu acho que a resposta mais viavel é que sai mais barato que animação no nosso país que não investe e não tem tanta mão de obra especializada. Irmão de Jorel é prova disso com seu tempo gigantesco pra ser feito por anos e Turma da Mônica Jovem que parece nunca terminar de ser produzido. Os filmes serem live-action eu acho OK, afinal todos os sinais mundiais do CN fazem isso, apesar de haver certa forçação de filmes. Esse négocio de forjar o Votatoon é bem conhecido, eu mesmo já vi isso ocorrendo na madrugada quando numa disputa de DragonBall e Naruto, entre um comercial e outro ia de 55% para 80% mesmo sendo uma noite de sexta pra sábado. Fazer do novo modo com a votação em tempo real com capacidade de ver a porcentagem durante toda a votação é bem melhor, diminui as chances de trapacear. O tempo reduzido é reflexo do lucro que eles tem sobre a votação e do público sobre o programa. A falta de comunicação deve ser algo criado por toda as novas administrações, comum quando empresas crescem, infelizmente. Eu adoraria ter por exemplo um canal (não só o CN) sendo atencioso por exemplo no Twitter. A censura proposta pelo CN é algo realmente problemático, ainda mais sabendo que não acontece só na America Latina, acontece no mundo todo com foco principalmente na Austrália. É uma pena o canal adotar uma postura mais jovem e não se libertar de correntes que nem mesmo existem nos EUA. Eu ainda espero que eles voltem atrás com todas as censuras. Agora os animes… Bem, eles já não tem mais aquela força de antigamente e muita gente bota a culpa nos parentes sendo que os canais também praticaram certas trambicagens como criar seus próprios “animes” como Ben 10 no CN e Avatar na Nick. Afinal, numa visão corporativa, é melhor comprar ou criar e ter os lucros 100% voltados para você? Ben 10 foi e ainda é o “anime” do CN, tanto que ele tem seu bloco especial destruindo um dos horários que eu mais tento ver desenho na TV, o almoço. Eu acho muito difícil o CN mudar, mas eu também achava difícil em 2011 e eles melhoraram MUITO desde aquela época negra de 2009-2011. Vamos ver o que vem por ai, afinal, Cartoon Network ainda é o melhor canal infantil disponível no mercado brasileiro, se pá, até mundial. **Leonardo Bento de Souza Bom comentário. Praticamente compartilho da mesma opinião, pois para mim o Cartoon, mesmo reprisando infinitamente alguns programas e não tendo mais tanta variedade como antes, ainda é um bom canal e muito melhor do que a uns 5 anos atrás (na minha opinião) que foi realmente uma época horrorosa do canal. Tbm concordo quanto a Pokémon, até porque, pelo menos pelo que vivencio, quase nenhuma criança se importa com Pokémon hoje em dia (geralmente optam por Ben 10 ou Vingadores), acho que a última geração que realmente foi “viciada” em Pokémon foi a minha rs. **Klinsmann Seu texto tá muito grande, então li apenas alguns fragmentos. Sobre Pokémon, não houve decaída. Pokémon sempre vendeu, e ainda vende até hoje. Isso é incontestável. Está no canal até hoje simplesmente por isso. Sobre o canal melhorar, não sei onde você viu essa melhora, pois continua um lixo desde a grade de programação do canal às reprises. Faz muito tempo que não assisto ao canal aliás. Olha que sou viciado em Pokémon e fico esperando passar na TV, pois gosto de evitar pirataria, mas nem eu aguento as reprises. Ultimamente tenho ignorado tudo o que passa, inclusive Pokémon. Eu já perdi as esperanças, não sei como tem gente que mantém isso até hoje. ***brokulis Pokémon virou um nicho. Não é mais como era antes, praticamente só está ai porque a Nintendo precisa manter o marketing principal de seus jogos. É normal por conta dessa desvalorização o mesmo acontecer com o anime na TV paga. O CN já esteve muito pior…2011 foi um dos piores anos do canal. Toda hora era reprises e mais reprises de desenhos terríveis e uma total falta de originais ou uma programação decente. Eu mesmo só suportava ver Hora de Aventura, único original que estava estreando com frequência. Aliás, foi nessa época que eu comecei a ver tudo em inglês por conta da programação problemática e demorada que estava tendo. Finalmente em 2012 os problemas foram diminuindo e em 2013 o canal parecia mais firme. Hoje em 2015 ele vive uma época saudável, diferente de seus concorrentes como a Nick que quando precisa fechar buraco enfia Bob Esponja ou a Disney com infinitas e ilimitadas séries para meninas. ****moa você estar falando que o cartoon network estar bem você tomou cerveja cara não viu a critica a sima ****Sonic X É questão de gosto mesmo, eu já acho 2011 melhor que agora pois passava DBZ Kai, Pokémon e Naruto clássico de madrugada, de tarde passava alguns Cartoons cartoons clássicos hoje em dia raramente e só de manhâ. **Matheus Compare o número de animações exibidas pelo Tooncast com as transmitidas pelo Cartoon Network, e veja se o que você está dizendo é coerente ***brokulis O Tooncast ao contrário do CN não tem que focar no novo e no que vende, sem contar que eles tem foco de programação de uma videoteca que vai da década de 1930 até meados de 2005. ****Matheus Caríssimo, esse fato no impede o CN de criar uma grade de programação mais variada pois ele possui um bom acervo que não se enquadra no Tooncast em completo desuso. O que me diz disto? Entendo seu ponto de vista, mas por favor um canal baseado somente em sete atrações, que porcaria de canal é esse? *Thyalison Enquanto a pokemon xy vou espera o tooncast exibi.(ja que não vai da pra min ver no CN mesmo. *PEDR4D4 Cara, os únicos programas do Cartoon Network que eu dou crédito são “Hora de Aventura”, e “Steven Universo”. O resto é mer$@ que eu não me dou nem ao trabalho de assistir. Mas eu tenho que concordar com quem escreveu o texto, porquê tudo que eu li é pura verdade… **pablo o meu preferido e drama total eu rio muito com esse desenho e mesmo não sendo do cartoon e o que eu mais gos steven tbm e muito bom tomara que tenha varias temporadas, mas agora titio avô ??????????? eles deveriam censurar isso o desenho retardado isso deve fritar o cerebro de uma criança. **Matheus Opinião cada um detém da sua. Mas um consenso entre nós é que o CN não mais pode se sustentar. Criticar uma animação ou outra não muda nada. Odeio essas novas animações do Cartoon (exceto Apenas um Show, Hora de Aventura, Gumball e Looney Tunes) mas reconheço que elas podem ser mantidas na grade, mas desejo que esta última torne_se menos maçante e repetitiva. *Noir Fleurir Embora o texto esteja pelo menos uns 8 anos atrasado, é válido. Não faço questão de que tenha animes, já que são caros e o canal quer mesmo é lucrar, mas tratar os espectadores com respeito é fundamental. Entre as maiores vergonhas do canal nesses últimos 10 anos de vida, cito aqui algumas: – Séries exibidas incompletas (tais como Zatch Bell) – Ver a TV aberta exibir episódios inéditos de Naruto e Pokémon antes do CN, mesmo tendo ele adquirido antes (isso nunca havia acontecido) – Corte e aceleração de aberturas e encerramentos das séries à la Globo, inclusive de suas séries originais, o que levou a erros bizarros como Scooby Doo Mistério S/A ser exibido com o encerramento de O que há de novo, Scooby Doo? às vezes durante a madrugada. – Grade inconstante. É impossível saber qual é a programação do CN, visto que muda a toda hora. A consequência disso é que as estreias do canal vêm e somem meteoricamente sem deixar vestígios, como foi com os novos Thundercats. Quem não viu o CN em maio de 2012 jamais imagina que essa série passou no CN um dia. Enquanto isso, o canal sempre arranja espaço na programação pra exibir algo que ninguém gosta e que não faz parte necessariamente dos seus originais (alguém mais aí percebeu que O Novo Pica-Pau nunca sai da programação?) Tudo isso sem contar a alegação insistente do canal de que seu foco agora é o público de 8 a 12 anos, porém veicular clipes musicais e filmes não infantis na grade através dos anos. Quanto ao caso polêmico do Votatoon com CDZ e Naruto, a desculpa dada anos atrás pelo canal foi que algumas pessoas tinham arrumado um jeito de burlar a votação e que o canal apenas recontou os votos não realizados de maneira “ilegal” e exibiu o verdadeiro vencedor da votação (Naruto, no caso). Claro que disso não há provas. **Matheus Sem comentar o que fizeram com Justiça Jovem… ELES ALÉM DE NEGLIGENCIAR COM SEUS ÚLTIMOS EPISÓDIOS, NEM SEQUER FIZERAM ANÚNCIO DA ESTRÉIA DE SUA NOVA TEMPORADA, ASSIM COM LANTERNA VERDE. QUEM GOSTAVA DA SÉRIE E NÃO ACOMPANHAVA NOVIDADES NA INTERNET, JAMAIS SABERIA DA ESTREIA. *Ivan Faz muitos anos que o Cartoon Network deixou de ser relevante para mim. Nem lembro qual foi a ultima vez que fiquei assistindo algo lá , acho que foi na época que ainda passava a hora acme de madrugada,deve fazer ums 2 anos no minimo. É realmente uma pena ver o canal que fez parte da minha vida cheio de reprises e passando os mesmo desenhos o dia inteiro , aliás não só desenhos como live action. Outro dia estava dando uma olhada na programação de outros países e é quase a mesma coisa , sempre os mesmos desenhos , a unica diferença é que lá no eua tem o adult swin e toonami , mais se você for olhar a grade friamente passa quase a mesma coisa , então não é um problema só daqui. Quanto a censura de desenhos eu já nem falo mais nada , depois que começaram a censurar Tom & Jerry e pica pau nada mais me surpreende no cartoon network. Emfim nunca aquela frase nos comercias co cartoon fez tanto sentido como agora : agente faz oque quer. **Matheus Sabe o que mais me deixa irritado? É criticar a grade porca do canal e ver respostas desfavoráveis à minha opinião (que também é a mesma de todos, creio). Também adorava Hora Acme, até o HAHAHA, quando ele só era transmitido na quinta-feira) **leandro ferreira souza O carton network tá horrivel reprises chhhhhhhhatas uma vez fui assistir votaton no sábado, e era o incrivel mundo de gumball vs mad o incrivel mundo de gumball estava com 100%, dos votos e foi para o comercial e logo e seguida passou mad, Ridiculo, hoje percebi que o hora de aventura esta muito infantil, e chato para mim o carton já foi extinto só assisto nele apenas um show o incrivel mundo de gumball e clarencio sem contar o steven ***Matheus E MAD, que sumiram com ele da programação? *Diego Britto1 Sinceramente? Tenho dó do atual CN, o Votatoon nem tem votação de verdade, Cine Cartoon perdeu totalmente a vontade de se ver, parece que eles nem se importam mais com a programação, Experimentos em chega a ensinar alguma coisa, eh mais uma sitcom qualquer. Eu gosto, mas pra mim o foco não deveria ser esse. Eu tinha gosto de ver antigamente, lembro que corava quando meus pais queriam mudar de canal de tanto amor ao antigo CN, só de lembrar o grande acervo que eles tem, o Tooncast, francamente espero mais dele, Boomerang eh outro, houve uma época que ele era uma plena mistureba, agradava todos, como puderam remexer naquilo? Turner, CAIA NA REAL, as crianças um dia crescem, e ra onde vc acha que eles vão, ficar vendo Lazytown forever que não é, aliás, redublagem dela acabou com o gosto de qualquer um ver, vai ouvir uma das canções que tem agora, voz esganiçada… vou até parar por aqui mesmo… **Diego Britto1 Peço que ignorem alguns erros, eu não chego a revisar antes de publicar. **Eric Franklin Concordo com você, turner tem muitas variedades, mas não aproveitam nenhum. Só uma correção: A ”redublagem” de Lazy Town não é na verdade uma redublagem, ambas vieram na mesma época, tanto que as letras brasileiras das músicas são as mesmas, é que a versão que a DK usava era a Paulista. **pablo poxa e verdade tendo um bom espaço que e o boomerang eles não deveriam tratar o canal como deposito de lixo. poderia passar algumas series antigas a noite que eu gostava de madrugada esses “animes” americanizados como naruto dragon ball pokemon e na tarde passar desenhos como drama total que de longe e meu preferido. ja que e pra usar o boomerang como deposito de lixo deveriam colocar titio avô pq esse e o pior desenho que vi na minha vida isso deve fritar o cerebro de uma criança *Runblack Então Matheus, concordo totalmente com você. Uma verdade inconveniente e até então absurda, e fica ainda pior quando sabemos de coisas como cortes em Apenas um Show, Hora de Aventura e Ben 10. A cartoon network já chegou a censurar um episódio de Gumball também, “O Filhote”, na parte que Darwin chora e ela revive. **vinicius delacierra O Ep Piquenique ( 1 tempo ep 20) quando um esquilo fala que eles não vão sobreviver e vamos comer seu crânios foi censurada… *davir Ainda Não faz Sentido Por que colocarem os ícones da Ancine Nas Animações Brasileiras No Começo e no Fim de um Serie ou Filme ? toda vez que eu vejo esse logo disse 3 coisas: Não vale NADA, o Governo Controla esse conteúdo que esta vendo, A series Brasileia não presta. A Unica Serie Brasileia que não e controlada pela Ancine e Turma da mônica ? (Eu Acho) ? Nada pessoal contra o Brasil mais essa Ancine. Conteúdos brasileiros deveria ter suas Próprias series criadas sem a Ancine ???? em outros pais não tem essa coisa de Ancine Por que só aq no Brasil e não nos outros países ??? **GustavoH Nunca tinha notado nisso, agora que você falou… ***Kevin D. Simples, os criadores pedem aval da ANCINE e ela dá um valor total de investimento em dinheiro. Sem esse dinheiro os criadores não conseguem criar essas animações, pois no mercado brasileiro isso é caro. Em troca, eles colocam o selo da ANCINE nas produções. Se realmente Turma da Mônica não tiver esse selo, é porque a mesma lucra com outros produtos e não precisa do investimento da ANCINE e das empresas patrocinadoras. ****gabrielrs Essa lei foi a coisa mais ridícula de todas, cara, tem tanto canal brasileiro pra exibir filmes e séries (TV Escola, Brasil, Canal Brasil, Gloob) pq não investe em programação pra esses canais? É triste ver canais como Warner e Fox exibindo xuxa e didi milhares de vezes pra bater a tal cota. Essa lei só tá ai pra dizer que estão tentando “melhorar” e gerar mais empregos na tv a cabo, mas não tem supervisão, se fosse produto de qualidade pelo menos. Onde que reprisar, Xuxa, Didi, turma da mônica e porta dos fundos gera empregos? hahaha. Penso que essa lei tá acabando com os canais daqui :\ *****davir Se eu Criar um estúdios de animação aq no brasil a Ancine Nem Morta toca nas minhas animações. *****Dark Cloud X A meu ver essa lei foi feita para ajudar a Rede Bobo e cia morder ainda mais o povo brasileiro… *Creissonino A última coisa realmente bacana que eu assisti no CN foi o Scooby Doo: Mistério S/A, e eu tinha que ficar acordado até de madrugada pra ver. Eu gostava também do Show do Looney Tunes. O problema é que quando eles têm algo bacana nas mãos, preferem jogar por meia hora semanais, enquanto outros programas são repetidos ao longo do dia. O estilo de grade Cartoon hoje é o que tava o Animax ao fim de sua vida útil (Animax, pelo menos, você sabia os horários). E as séries Live Action, bem como os filmes aleatórios, são de matar. Eu lembro muito bem que logo quando eu tava aprendendo inglês eu aprendi que “Cartoon Network” era justamente “Canal dos Desenhos”, a uma tradução bem rude. É uma pena que eles não façam mais jus ao nome. Sobre a lei da ANCINE, acho bacana que tenha Turma da Mônica, mas, mais uma vez, eles cagam o pau na maneira como é promovido e exibido. No mais, gostei do texto. Deviam fazer matérias assim com mais frequência. **Matheus é verdade! detesto muitas das novas animações, mas confesso que teria menos repúdio sobre elas se animações como O Show dos Looney Tunes fossem exibidas mais vezes. *lemuel Rrealmente o CN esta fica pior do que nunca,lembro de quando era otimo,atualmente os canais infantis estao ficando cada vez piores,veja como esta agrade de programas do CN,apenas um show,hora de aventura e gumball,quase o dia todo,live action nao e a cara do canal que sempre foi considerado a casa das animaçoes,a pioneira em animaçoes acabou,ate a NICK que era ruim ta ficando melhor,entao veja o DISNEY CHANNEL,nao e tao repetitivo,o DISNEY XD,esta perfeito,chega de tanta reprise no CN. *Thyalison Dessas séries originais do CN o único que chamou minha atenção foi apenas um show.lá tem o pingo do bloco heróis.mas por causa dos estudos não da pra min ver.então o que resta e o canal estar morto pra min. **GustavoH So lembrando que Apenas um Show é o menos reprisado entre HDA TitioAvo e OIMG. So ta passando a noite agora. Steven Universo é uma série que me interessei bastante, mas aposto que se fosse exibido a exaustão perderia a graça como houve com HDA e OIMG que eu assistia muito mais. ***Thyalison Eu nunca gostei muito de HDA,OIMG.ja tentei gosta mas não dá..e olha que eu sou louco por animações,ja as antigas produções do CN,essas sim era boas. ***bruno Já contei essa história aqui uma vez, mas me xingaram tanto depois disso, que a discussão durou quase uma semana. Quando eu estava quase largando o Cartoon de vez, começou a vincular as chamadas de HDA e eu pensei, nossa esse desenho parece ser bom, vou assistir, não sei quanto tempo depois consegui achar ele passando, deu 5 minutos e pensei, MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA, mudei de canal e tomei ódio pela série, já me tentaram convencer de que era bom mas nunca consegui gosta dessa merda. Logo depois as chamadas de Apenas um Show, o nome eu já não fui com a cara, e depois que vi um pássaro e um outro animal que até hoje não consegui identificar o que é, dançando pra mandar um macaco pra lua, eu desisti do canal. ****Azure Não irei te xingar nem nada,mas..no começo,hora de aventura e apenas um show não tinham história..então… acho que se tentar ver agora..será uma experiência melhor! :) *****bruno Já tentei, mas não consigo nem olhar pra cara daqueles personagens mais, quando vejo aperto o botão back do controle pra tirar do canal na mesma hora. *gilson tudo o que disse assino em baixo. cartoon network… O PIOR LUGAR PARA OS CARTONS E POR ISSO… DEMITAM ESSA GENTE QUE TIROU GRANDES ANIMES COMO DRAGON BALL CAVALEIOS E PARA O INFERNO COM A CENSURA. E… a playtv não tá nem ai e vão passar naruto shippuden e novos ep de bleach *Lincoln Santana Ótima matéria, Até hoje esperando a volta do Toonami pro CN Brasil :/ *EC-707 Desconfio muito este canal por demora da terceira temporada de Sidekick e segunda temporada de Eliot Kid prevista para novembro de 2013. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl7JDNzFki0). Esse vinheta enganosa e mentirosa. CN brasileiro é muito demorado para estrear o Dr. Dimensionpants e/ou The Day My Butt Went Psycho que poder levar até anos. CANAL BURROCRATA E MENTIROSA *Eric Franklin É triste ver um canal que eu tanto gostava ter se tornado um monte de reprises e censuras, HA e Apenas um Show que eu diga, gosto desses desenhos, mas passa-los 6 vezes ao dia é enjoativo. Tooncast está melhor que o CN, mas o mesmo tem que melhorar, Turner tem muitos acervos, deviam aproveita-los mais. **Brócolis Tudo isso se deve aos diretores incompetentes da Turner, é só ver a bagunça que TODOS os seus canais são… TCM: Veio com proposta de exibir filmes antigos clássicos, e agora, como está? Passa tudo quanto é tipo de filme. Space: Veio com a proposta de exibir filmes de ação e principalmente terror, e agora, como está? Até drama ta passando lá agora. Boomerang: Já teve 3 reformulações completamente distintas! Sua proposta original era de exibir desenhos clássicos, depois mudou para um misto de animações clássicas e modernas com séries adolescentes, depois focou apenas em meninas adolescentes, e agora? Virou um canal para família. TNT: mantém sua proposta, mas sua programação está decadente. TBS: o único que ainda continua fiel a sua proposta, que é de exibir humor. Tooncast: mescla sua proposta original (de exibir clássicos da Hannah-Barbera e do Cartoon Network Studios) com algumas animações mais atuais. Tru TV, Glitz e I.sat: canais totalmente esquecidos pela Turner, todos eles feito as coxas. Cartoon Network: esse obviamente dispensa comentários. Tudo isso, é reflexo de uma má administração, que é movida pela ganância… ***pablo brócolis parece que não e só a turner a viacom ta indo pelo mesmo caminho a nick tava tão boa esses anos ta começando a piorar a Mtv e um dos canais que mais assisto mais ta virando uma porcaria e mataram o vh1 que era um otimo canal pra colocar aquela porcaria de paramout chanel . tbm me decepciona muito ver o boomerang desse geito parece um deposito de lixo do cartoon poderia e muito melhorar. ****Brócolis Sim, a Viacom realmente faz uma bagunça nos canais dela, talvez até pior que a Turner ahuahuhaua *EC-707 O CN BRASIL ESTÁ SENDO MARGINALIZADO OS DESENHOS CANADESES E EUROPEUS. *Endo Torres Pior que a Nick não tá, que de 200 episódios e contando de Bob Esponja só exibi em seus 9 horários alternativos (?) os mesmos. Isso sem mencionar na demora em relação a estreia de novos episódios… Demora que me fez abandonar o canal de vez e Assistir o resto e os antigos na Internet. **lucas Os novos eps de Bob esponja estão em pausa global, por causa da produção do filme, todos os feeds no mundo tao segurando os EPs, principalmente os EUA q não tem EP novo ha 1 ano. E sobre os antigos EPs, eles priosiram MSM os mais novos, mas continuam exibindo os antigos as vezes. *EC-707 EU ODEIO MUITO O APENAS O SHOW, GUMBALL, STEVE UNIVERSO, CLARÊNCIO E A HORA DE ADVENTURA. QUERO A TERCEIRA TEMPORADA DE SIDEKICK, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ELIOT KID, A ESTREIA DE DR. DIMENSIONPANTS E THE DAY MY BUTT WENT PSYCHO. O POVO ESTÁ CANSADO DE ESSES PARASITAS. Para finalizar, eu sou neutro de desenhos brasileiros e latino-americano como O Irmão de Jorel, A Turma da Mônica, etc. e animes. *Moa gostei muito da matéria ate porque esse que o brasil chama de Cartoon Network é uma porcaria de primeiro mesmo esta muito chato e muitooo sem graça eu gosto muito de ver o Discovery kids acabando com o lixo que é o cartoon network falso atual de através do ibope esse ano o Cartoon Network falso vai se dar muito mal depois desta matéria que revela como o canal é e os diretores dele são gostei muitooo *Moa gostei muito da matéria ate porque esse que o brasil chama de Cartoon Network é uma porcaria de primeiro mesmo esta muito chato e muitooo sem graça eu gosto muito de ver o Discovery kids acabando com o lixo que é o cartoon network falso *GustavoH O único programa que vejo sendo bem tratado naquele Cartoon e que não é desses de nova geração é “As Terriveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy”. Queria saber como ela está aguentando ser o “diferente”